EL INVIERNO SE ACERCA
by Darcyi
Summary: La guerra de los 7 reinos finalmente había terminado, el Norte volvía a tener la paz y tranquilidad que tuvo alguna vez durante la guardia de Edd Stark, ahora que la Joven Sansa tiene tiempo para sí misma continúa preguntándose, ¿Dónde está el caballero que prometió protegerla?


**Hola que tal queridos lectores, bueno una vez más les traigo otra historia que espero disfruten, la verdad es que acabo de ver la serie de juego de tronos y quede o termine shippeando a estos dos, lose , lose, se que quizá sea un imposible, pero la verdad es que a pesar de las atrocidades del sabueso se gano un lugar en mi corazón, y no se porque sentia que había química o algo entre el y Sansa aunque sus encuentros fueran fugaces y momentáneos.**

 **Sin mas espero que disfruten de mi primera historia, criticas, consejos, todo, TODO es super bienvenido:D**  
 **los quiero y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **PD. Quizá la próxima vez la empareje con Jon Snow, después de todo no son hermanos jajajaj. Un beso**

 **. La historia tenia dos errores que me gustaria aclarar uno Jon es primo de Sansa, pero apesar de todo y por la crianza sansa piensa en el más como un hermano, de ahí que en la historia se refiera a el como hermano y no primo, Dos me hicieron una observación muy importante por algún error de mi mente al escribir había puesto a Jon como Tio ( la verdad me acabab de ver un MV de Daynerys y de Jon así que me cuatrapie al escribir) sin más espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

 **TITULO: El invierno se acerca.**

 **Resumen: La guerra de los 7 reinos finalmente había terminado, el Norte volvía a tener la paz y tranquilidad que tuvo alguna vez durante la guardia de Edd Stark, ahora que la Joven Sansa tiene tiempo para sí misma continúa preguntándose, ¿Dónde está el caballero que prometió protegerla?**

 **SANSA POV**

El invierno había arribado en el Norte, la guerra por los siete Reinos había terminado finalmente, mi hermano Jon había sido declarado no solo el protector y guardián del Norte sino además se hizo público un hecho que mi padre decidió llevar hasta la tumba, no era un bastardo como todos creímos durante nuestros años, No, él era el hijo de su adorada hermana Lyanna Stark quien le hizo prometer que lo protegería de las atrocidades no solo del Rey loco sino que además, lo cuidaría del resto del mundo, fue entonces cuando comprendimos todo la palabra de un Lord como lo había sido padre, un caballero con honor alguien que se tomó enserio la última voluntad de su hermana, fue así como durante más de veintiún años vivimos engañados, él no era mi hermano, resulto ser mi primo, el verdadero heredero del trono de hierro Aegon Targaryen .

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? - pregunto Jon acercándose al balcón, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto debido a la impresión, rápidamente me giré, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recargaba en el marco de la ventana –Hace frio aquí- dijo después.

-El invierno- respondí mientras sonreía de medio lado y sujetaba mis manos, sentía el viento helado acariciar mis mejillas y mecer mis cabellos rojos de un lado a otro, era agradable, la sensación me recordaba que aún estaba viva, que aún quedaba algo en este mundo a lo que debía aferrarme.

-Sabes que no eres una buena mentirosa- contesto mientras se aproximaba a mi quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus manos pronto se colocaron sobre mis hombros sujetando con un poco de fuerza para después deslizar su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y acariciarla con gentileza ``estas preocupado´´ pensé mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí- le pedí mientras sonreía.

-Tus mejillas están demasiado sonrojadas, deberías entrar- me pidió mientras se separaba de mí y caminaba en dirección a mi cuarto, volví mi vista al horizonte antes de seguir a Jon, cerré las puertas del balcón de la ventana para darle la cara - ¿Vas a decirme que pasa? –pregunto finalmente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano, Jon era un buen hermano, se preocupaba por Arya, Bran, incluso por mí, no podía evitar sonreír cada que lo veía, recordaba esas pocas ocasiones en que se hablaba de la tía Lyanna, entonces las cosas cobraban sentido, explicaba porque él era un hombre tan pacifico, amable y apuesto, le sonreí una vez más –Jon, estoy bien, la guerra finalmente ha terminado- le recordé- puedo tener la paz y tranquilidad, sin temer que en cualquier instante llegue un bastardo como – hice una pausa- sé que es lo que te preocupa, sin embargo ya no soy una niña, así que Jon, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí- dije mientras llevaba mi mano a su mejilla- deja de mirarme todo el tiempo como si fuera un ave herida- justo después de decir aquellas palabras, la imagen de aquel hombre vino a mi mente, agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquello.

-Sansa- me llamo Jon mientras se ponía de pie –no tienes que lidiar con todo tu sola- dijo finalmente para darme un beso en la frente y dirigirse a la salida de mi habitación.

-Lose- respondí mientras sonreía y sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba, el calor de mi familia, saber que estarían ahí para mí, sabía que nunca permitiría que alguien más me lastimara.

Vi cómo se marchaba Jon dejándome con la soledad como única compañía, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que pensé en él, desde la última vez que lo imaginé en las profundidades de mis memorias en el desenfundando una espada para salvar mi vida, aun permanecía en mi mente el sonido de su voz tosca y áspera mientras me susurraba al oído _``No deberías ser tan inocente Pajarito, ahora… mi recompensa…cántame una canción´´_ , sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con tal fuerza que temía que en ese instante se saliera de su lugar, pronto mi rostro se sintió arder seguido de la sensación de la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Sansa? - me dije a mi misma mientras llevaba mis manos a mis mejillas intentando recuperar la compostura, pronto la melancolía se apodero de mí, a veces pensaba en que hubiera pasado de haber aceptado su propuesta _``Ven conmigo, te llevare a salvo hasta tu hogar en el norte y después me largare´´,_ aun hoy día continúo reprendiéndome por ello, si tan solo… si tan solo… lo hubiera aceptado, si tan solo hubiera tomado su mano, ese bastardo… ese bastardo jamás me hubiera tocado.

Aun puedo recordar la última vez que lo mire, ese momento en que se paró justo frente a mí tan fuerte e imponente como solía serlo, con esa armadura negra que parecía brilla al reflejo de la luz de la luna, su mirada… su mirada tan feroz y seria, pero en el fondo había algo dentro de toda esa oscuridad que albergaba en su interior, él no era lo que lo demás creía y se encargó de demostrárnoslo antes de marcharse. Me puse de pie mientras pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que no había hecho , que quizá no había valorado, hay veces en las que deseaba tener el poder de hacer que el tiempo fuera hacia atrás, de cambiar mis decisiones, entre ellas decirme a mí misma _``No vayas al castillo, ir ahí será tu perdición, reacciona muchacha imprudente´´_ ,pero todo sería en vano mi inmadurez se encargó de dejármelo saber, cada golpe, cada insulto lo llevaba tatuado en mi piel y en mis memorias, algo era seguro, el Norte nunca olvida.

* * *

El invierno abrazaba el norte de Winterfell, desde lo alto del castillo de los Stark se podía apreciar como la capa de nieve se encargaba de cubrir cada uno de los rincones de aquellas tierras que habíamos jurado proteger y resguardar de los traidores, no pude evitar sentir cierta melancolía al recordar a mi madre, amaba este clima, amaba esta vista, ella… amo alguna vez nuestro hogar. Fue entonces cuando en medio de aquellos recuerdos el sonido de las puertas principales abriéndose me saco de las profundidades de mis pensamientos, di un pequeño salto de forma involuntaria y mi mirada siguió el lugar del sitio donde el sonido había provenido, fue entonces cuando lo vi sobre aquel caballo negro yacía un hombre cubierto por una capa que iba a juego con su atuendo, una armadura negra y una espada, lo seguí con la mirada mientras observaba como Jon se aproximaba a él, desmontaba el caballo sin complicación alguna justo a centímetros del nuevo Rey del Norte extendió su mano la cual no dudo en tomar, hubo un intercambio de palabras para después encaminarse al interior del castillo.

-Sir Sandor- salió de mis labios mientras me sujetaba con fuerza del barandal. En ese momento muchos sentimientos que desconocía y otros que conocía muy bien se hicieron presentes, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo miré, aun en la distancia sabía que no había cambio alguno, su cicatriz aún seguía intacta en su rostro, su cabello parecía haber crecido y aun cuando no pude escuchar su voz áspera, en mi cabeza aun …. Aun podía escucharla.

Me alejé de las ventanas y las cerré con sumo cuidado, el viento había comenzado a hacer de las suyas, la nieve caía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Camine hacia la salida de la habitación deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver su rostro una vez más, yo sabía lo que había hecho, pero la verdad es que ya no me importaba, el había sido tan leal y protector conmigo, no podía romper la rueda si estaba muerta ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, en ese momento solo me bastaría con ver su rostro, eso era suficiente.

Tome la perilla entre mis manos y la gire, recorrí el pasaje de la habitación hasta las salas de reuniones donde sabia estarían Jon, la guardia, así como Sir Sandor.

-Jon- llamé a mi hermano mientras entraba la sala de reuniones y justo en ese momento lo vi, dándome la espalda, sentado en aquel sillón cubierto de pieles, estaba el, la persona que tanto sin saberlo había añorado ver una vez más.

-Sansa- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía para mí, extendió su mano indicando que me acercara. Sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, como los latidos en mi corazón se intensificaban con cada paso que daba, mis labios temblaban y mi respiración se volvió más rápida – parece que un viejo amigo ha venido por ti- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, tenía miedo… no de la persona que se encontraba sentada en aquel lugar, no de las marcas que adornaban su cara, lo que me atemorizaba era no encontrar al hombre que me había protegido en Kings landing , entonces me gire y justo frente a mi tenia al único hombre que me había procurado.

-Así que lograste estar a salvo Sansa- dijo que ese tono de voz osco que tanto había deseado escuchar, su rostro inexpresivo y salvaje que recodaba, sus cabellos negros que caían hasta sus hombros, esa marca en su rostro que parecía desvanecerse con el tiempo, algo había cambiado.

-Sir Sandor- dije intentando guardar la compostura, Jon soltó mi mano y yo me quedé observando los ojos de aquel hombre que se ponía de pie, tan alto como lo recordaba.

-Yo veo que tienen asuntos que atender- dijo Jon con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia que no le sorprendía mi reacción, me gire en busca de su rostro ¿De verdad planeaba dejarme sola en esa habitación con él? – Tranquila- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y se acercaba a mi oído- La guardia estará a la espera de tus ordenes- se separó de mí y sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Me voy- dijo Jon mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Jon. Espera- me ignoro, escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa pajarito? - pregunto mientras se paraba a escasos centímetros de donde me encontraba, justo a mi espalda – ¿Aun me temes? – pregunto, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo tras mi espalda, una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espina dorsal, de nuevo sentía esa sensación, como si mi corazón fuera a salir de su lugar, como si la respiración me fallara.

-Yo no te temo- respondí de inmediato mientras me alejaba unos metros de él, me gire sobre la punta de mis talones y nuevamente me encontré con su rostro tan duro como siempre, él no era la clase de hombre que mostraría debilidad, no era un hombre de flores o corazones, no era el tipo de persona que había imaginado tomaría mis pensamientos.

-Parece que mi pajarito ha crecido- dijo Sir Clegane mientras se acercaba a paso firme donde me encontraba, invadiendo mi espacio, acortando la distancia que nos separaba – No imagine volverte a ver una vez más- dijo mientras detenía su andar y me observaba, esa mirada tan penetrante que me hacía difícil de sostener.

-No pensarías que permanecería como una niña siempre- respondí mientras intentaba alejarme sin éxito.

-Ya lo veo- respondió con ese tono de voz áspero y duro que recordaba, observaba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, con su mano derecha tomo uno mis mechones de cabellos rojos – Tan rojizo como lo recordaba- salió de sus labios.

\- Pero, ¿Qué haces? - pregunte con un hilo de voz que dejaba en evidencia mi sorpresa.

-Nada- respondió mientras soltaba mi mechón de cabello y continuaba parado frente a mí, mirando mi rostro, siguiendo cada movimiento que realizaba, camine a los costados intentando evadir la cercanía que compartíamos, aquello me ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces en Winterfell? - pregunte mientras entrelazaba los dedos de mis manos y le daba la espalda, me acerque a la gran ventana que adornaba la habitación mientras contemplaba como caían los copos de nieve adornando los suelos del castillo.

-Vine por ti- soltó sin más, en ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se paralizara por un instante, mis ojos se abrieron grandemente debido a la sorpresa, me giré sobre la punta de mis pies y mis ojos se encontraron una vez más con los suyos -No te emociones demasiado niña- dijo mientras sonreía fugazmente – no sé qué clase de cosas te estarás imaginando, pero dudo te guste lo que voy a decirte- dijo mientras se aproximaba a mí, tome mis manos con fuerza entrelazando mis dedos mientras lo observaba acercase a paso seguro, podía oler la yerba buena que despedía su boca cuando hablaba, me resultaba extraño dadas sus aficiones con el alcohol, pero aquel aroma me agradaba, hierva buena, roble, pino y el inconfundible olor a nieve.

-Debo confesar que no me sorprendes en absoluto, aunque aun cuando resulte imposible de creer me da gusto que hayas permanecido con vida, después de todo alguna vez me salvaste- confesé mientras mis ojos observaban fijamente los suyos, dejo escapar un bufido, desvió su mirada a otra dirección y maldijo por lo bajo, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risita que llamo nuevamente su atención.

-Tus mejillas están muy rojas, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos indecentes tenía una doncella como tú en presencia de un perro como yo? - dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, yo estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir, hablar de ello aun cuando fuera broma resultaba más incómodo de lo que esperaba.

-Me temo que se equivoca Sir Clegane- dije inmediatamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación que pareció divertirle por un segundo.

-No soy ningún Sir mujer- dijo mientras dejaba escapar un bufido- solo soy un perro- dejo escapar.

-No eres un perro- proteste mientas observaba como abría sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que les dicen sus dueños a las mascotas- bromeo

-Sera un perro si lo desea- dije algo molesta, aun cuando estaba en contra de que se refiriera a el de ese modo- pero salvo mi vida alguna vez- le recordé- y es una deuda que debo pagar- dije con un tono de voz serio y por primera vez desde que lo conocía sus ojos se tornaron serios, la oscuridad en ellos no me causaba incomodidad alguna todo lo contrario me hacían saber que lo que saldría ahora de sus labios.

-Deberías de dejar de decir estupideces mujer- dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

-¿Por qué son estupideces?- pregunte con un tono de voz molesto –no sabes cuantas veces me arrepentí de rechazar tu propuesta- confesé mientras subía el tono de voz – si tan solo hubiera aceptado, si tan solo te hubiera seguido… jamás hubiera pasado por tantas humillaciones… jamás me hubiera violado ese maldito malnacido- dije con rabia, lo vi girarse con tal brusquedad que parecía un tornado arrasando, se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomo de los hombros, en sus ojos solo había el reflejo del mismísimo infierno.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - pregunto con ese tono de voz osco, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa ante su reacción, estaba paralizada, estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro su presencia me abrumo por alguno segundos y recordé lo que había dicho, había hablado de más.

-Es cosa del pasado- dije rápidamente mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las sillas intentando retirar sus manos sin éxito

-Repite lo que dijiste- hablo esta vez con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia su furia - ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo daño? - exigió saber, su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, por un instante no supe que hacer o cómo reaccionar, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Es solo algo que ya paso- dije intentando librarme de su agarre –es cosa del pasado Sir Sandor ahora si pudiera soltarme- le pedí mientras veía como sus ojos continuaba mirándome de una forma similar a la que se ve a un pájaro herido.

-Sansa- me llamo mientras tomaba mi rostro con su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla, aquella acción me tomo por sorpresa, era demasiada amabilidad de parte de una persona tan tosca, sentía mi sangre acumularse en mis mejillas mi respiración de nuevo se precipitaba y sentía que mis manos sudaban - ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te daño? - pregunto nuevamente esta vez con más cautela – Debí llevarte ese día conmigo aun cuando no quisieras- dijo aquello mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Está muerto- respondí finalmente intentando aliviar su culpa. Su rostro pareció relajarse, pero continuaba sujetando mi rostro con su mano, aquel contacto me agradaba, pero resultaba tan extraño para mí, su amabilidad, eso no era típico de un hombre tan agresivo en batallas _``Esto no es el campo de batalla Sansa´´_ pensé por un instante.

-Menos mal que está muerto ese desgraciado- dijo aquello mientras sentía como su mano que había permanecido hasta hacia unos segundos en mi hombro se deslizaba lentamente hasta mis caderas atrayendo mi cuerpo a la cercanía del suyo – de haber estado vivo lo hubiera castrado y le hubiera metido su miseria por el culo- dijo aquello sin el más mínimo cuidado en su lenguaje a pesar de estar frente a una dama. Un silencio se creó entre nosotros por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, no era incomodo, no me molestaba que su mano sujetara mis caderas, no me resultaba indiferente el tacto de su piel sobre mi mejilla, pero sobre todo… su cercanía no provocaba que despertaran en mi esos demonios que el maldito de Ramsey Bolton se había encargado de sembrar.

-Sir Clegane – lo llamé después de permanecer tan cerca uno del otro por un largo rato – Crees que podrías soltarme- pedí.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero pajarito? - pregunto mientras acercaba más nuestros cuerpos, instintivamente lleve mi mano a su pecho intentando poner distancia entre ambos, pero resultaba inútil, el disfrutaba de aquello de ver cómo me resistía y como era quien ganaba –¿No crees que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados? – pregunto serio mientras me miraba fijamente, tuve que desviar mi mirada por un segundo, aquel comportamiento me erizaba los cabellos.

-Sir Sandor debo pedirle que deje por favor de estar haciendo esa clase de comentarios vergonzosos- le pedí mientras sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a incendiarse y los latidos en mi corazón se intensificaban, como con tan pocas palabras podía provocar esa reacción en mí.

-Joder, como te hago entender que no me llames Sir, no lo soy, esos son títulos de mierda- dijo con esa boca suya _``Demasiado para ser considerado un Señor´´_ pensé divertida _``aun con esa boca sucia… lo que sale de ella es muy diferente a lo que de verdad piensa´´_ pensé.

-Pues lo siento, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que me refiera a ti por ese nombre- le informe mientras me deshacía sin éxito de sus manos

\- ¿A dónde quieres irte con tanta desesperación pequeña? - pregunto mientras me resistía a su cercanía, intentaba dar pasos hacia tras sin éxito, era tan fuerte e imponente, pero yo no era débil, no sedería tan rápido, lo único que sabía era que tenía que marcharme de ahí antes que mis piernas me traicionaran y mi corazón me engañara – hay algo que tienes que saber pajarito- dije mientras soltaba el agarre y por primera vez en tanto me daba mi espacio, sentía mis mejillas tan calientes que me lleve las manos a mis mejillas por reflejo, intentando verificar si aquello eran solo ideas mías –Sansa- me llamo una vez más intentando llamar mi intención, mis ojos buscaron los suyos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte finalmente.

-Sabes que pele junto a tu hermano por la seguridad no solo del norte, sino de los siete reinos- dijo con ese tono brusco- a cambio yo pedí algo, pedí verte ,con eso me bastaría, saber que no habías muerto en manos de algún extraño- confeso tomándome por sorpresa sus palabras e incluso su comportamiento, aquello parecía más de lo que podía pedir tratándose de alguien tan testarudo como él – Pero creo que no será suficiente pajarito, yo aún quiero que me cantes- dijo mientras se alejaba cada vez más de donde me encontraba, lo seguí por la habitación observando cada una de sus reacciones sin decir nada, no era del tipo romántico ni hablados, él era todo lo contrario al hombre que había imaginado me haría caer enamorada, sin embargo, jamás olvidaría como me había salvado ese día, _``Si tan solo hubiera estado ese horrible día´´_ pensé recordando la noche de bodas roja.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? - pregunte sin meditar por completo las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que aquello salió sin permiso, lo mire alarmada y lleve mis manos a mi boca rápidamente, yo no sabía que decir, como me disculparía con el ahora, pensaría que soy una dama desesperada – Yo, Sir…Yo- pero antes de que incluso pudiera continuar me interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas pajarito? - pregunto incrédulo- ¿Casarte con una bestia como yo? - lo último lo dijo con algo de molestia, solo escucharlo decir aquello hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, ¿Cómo una persona podría llamarse así mismo una bestia?, yo no pensaba eso, ni mucho menos lo creía Yo.

-Te equivocas- respondí rápidamente- no ere ninguna bestia, ¿Por qué se empeña en decir esa clase de cosas Sir Clegane- pregunte confundida

-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta pajarito- dijo nuevamente mientras se acercaba a mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia, uno de mis cabellos caía sobre mi rostro, acerco su mano y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, permanecía en silencio, con su semblante serio y sus ojos tan duros como recordaba.

-No sé qué contestar- respondí con sinceridad mientras veía la decepción reflejada en sus ojos, aquello no me gusto – pero- dije rápidamente al verlo, no quería que me entendiera mal, no quería malas interpretaciones – no me disgustas, para mí no eres un monstruo – le asegure con sinceridad mientras llevaba mi mano a su rostro, justo del lado en que descansaba la cicatriz de su quemada, de inmediato vi como sus ojos se abría y tomaba mi mano con tal desesperación.

-Tus manos no deberían de tocar a un perro como yo- dijo rápidamente mientras soltaba mi mano.

-No eres un perro- le recordé mientras intentaba acercarme a él, demostrarle que no le temía – eres el hombre que alguna vez me salvo la vida- le recordé mientras acariciaba su mejilla, podía ver la incomodidad que eso le provocaba, para él, esa cicatriz era el recordatorio de lo que su hermano mayor había hecho, le recordaba que era un monstruo, pero para mí… no lo era.

-Hay pajarito no te han dicho que cuando vuelas demasiado cerca del sol puedes correr el riesgo de quemarte – dijo aquellas palabras mientras dejaba descansar mi mano sobre la suya.

-A mí no me asustas- le confesé mientras sonreía de lado.

-No sabes lo que dices- me contradijo- soy una bestia, un monstruo, un simple mercenario-

-Te equivocas- le aseguré mientras mi tono de voz reflejaba mi molestia ante sus palabras- no eres un monstruo, eres quien, salvo mi vida, quien defendió mi casa y la persona que ha ocupado mis pensamientos- dije sin pensar, en ese momento le pedí a los dioses que me dieran la fuerza que necesitaba, yo no era débil, ya no era una niña, yo… yo realmente lo quería.

-No deberías decir esas cosas a la ligera niña- me pidió mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en mis nudillos – pero al final te enteraras de lo que pasara, así que es mejor que te lo diga yo- dijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunte confundida ante sus declaraciones.

-Yo además de venir a verte, vine a que se cumpliera lo que había solicitado de ganar esta guerra- confeso mientras sacaba la espada de su cintura y se arrodillaba ante mí – Yo he pedido al Guardián del norte y protector de la casa Stark que me deje tomarte como mi esposa- soltó provocando que abriera mis ojos de par en par, yo de verdad en ese momento no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían y mis pensamientos eran tan desordenados, mi corazón latía con fuerza y por un instante sentí como si el agua se acumulara en mis ojos, él lo noto y de inmediato se puso de pie, se acercó a mi rostro y con la yema de sus dedos retiro las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas –Yo no pretendía hacerte llorar- me aseguro mientras su rostro reflejaba la preocupación –siempre lo supe, pedí demasiado- dijo con un tono tosco- jamás te obligaría a estar a mi lado princesa- dijo aquello mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se disponía a darme la espalda.

-Espera- dije alarmada al verlo marchar, no quería que me mal entendiera – no es lo que crees- dije inmediatamente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas – Yo no he pensado en ti como un monstruo- le recordé- y ni siquiera has escuchado mi respuesta-

\- ¿y cuál es tu respuesta niña? - pregunto con impaciencia.

-Voy a casarme contigo- respondí –tu salvaste mi vida y esa deuda aún no ha sido pagada- le recordé, lo observé soltar un bufido mientras miraba para otro lado y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Lo hice porque quise- respondió –no hay nada que tengas que pagar, así que no tienes que aceptar casarse con una bestia como yo- dijo mientras se acomodaba la capa.

-Me casare con usted Sir Sandor- respondí mientras me aproximaba a él y tomaba su mano – no podría estar más segura con otra persona- respondí

-Estas segura pajarito- pregunto una vez más mientras besaba los nudillos de mis manos- una vez que te tome no pienso dejarte ir nunca más- me aseguro, su voz era tan imponente y brusca como siempre, aun cuando fuera una declaración se sentía como una imposición, aun cuando intentaba mostrar amabilidad aquello podía parecer una ordene, pero sobre todo aun cuando el aseguraba que era un perro en realidad era todo un caballero.

-Estoy segura- respondí mientras sonreía de lado.

* * *

La nieve continuaba cayendo en el norte, sin embargo, era más lenta, adornaba el castillo, observaba desde la ventana como todos hacían los preparativos para la gran noche, había aceptado unas semanas atrás contraer matrimonio con aquel hombre al que todos le temían y que llevaba por apodo el Sabueso, pero antes le había pedido que cuando menos intentara cortejarme, recuerdo que su reacción no fue la esperada, le disgustaba y aseguraba querer casarse ya mismo conmigo, sin embargo termino por acceder a mis peticiones, dentro de toda su coraza dura en realidad era más considerado de lo que demostraba.

-Lady Sansa- me llamo finalmente Arya entrando a la habitación –Tu vestido es hermoso- respondió mientras sonreía para mí y se acercaba, tomo mis manos entre las suyas – mama estaría tan orgullosa de ti, papa probablemente se rehusaría a entregar a una de sus hijas a un hombre como el sabueso- finalizo.

-No sé si tomar esto como un insulto o un cumplido- dije mientras sonreía de lado mostrando falsa molestia.

-Lo siento, es solo que no sé qué le viste a ese hombre, es viejo y feo- dijo sin tapujos.

\- ¡Arya! - la reprendí dándole un codazo – ese hombre va a ser mi esposo- le recordé.

-Ya, ya, lose- respondió divertida- pero eso no le quita lo feo al sabueso –dijo divertida.

-Un día me entenderás- conteste dándome por vencida, quizá los demás aun no lo entendía, pero me bastaba con saber que sería yo quien pasaría el resto de mis días bajo su protección y resguardo.

-parece que ya es hora- dijo Arya mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y justo en ese momento esperando por mi Jon, el guardián y protector del norte, así como la casa Stark.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente – no sé si quiero entregarte a Sir Sandor Clegane – confeso mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo hermano- le recordé mientras comenzábamos nuestra caminata por los pasillos del castillo.

-Lose – respondió- a decir nunca creí que aceptarías tal proposición, todos creímos que sería un príncipe- dijo aquello mientras avanzábamos al viejo roble donde nos esperaban para consumar el acto solemne

-No me conocen tan bien- respondí divertida mientras nos aproximábamos al pasillo donde al final esperaba le hombre que procuraría mi bienestar por el resto de mis días.

\- ¿Quién viene? - pregunto Sir Sandor al llegar al altar

-Sansa Stark, de la casa Stark deviene aquí a ser casada. Una mujer crecida, doncella y noble que viene a rogar por la bendición de los dioses, ¿Quién la reclama? - pregunto Jon quien se encargaba de entregarme en el altar.

-Yo, Sandor Clegane de la Casa Clegane la reclamo- el hombre no añadió ningún título, lo sabía, por lo que no pude ocultar una sonrisa - ¿Quién la entrega? - pregunto

-Jon Snow, de la casa Stark. Señor de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte, hermano de la novia.

\- ¿Tomas a este hombre? - pregunto Sir Sandor mientras extendía la mano.

-Tomo a este hombre- respondí mientras sujetaba su mano y dejaba a tras a Jon quien se había encargado de entregarme, sonreí de lado, una vez dichos los botos sabía lo que seguía, un beso que sellara la promesa del Norte, sus labios rosaron los míos por primera vez, sabor a yerba buena mezclada con el olor a pino y madera, sus labios se separaron de los míos antes de darme la oportunidad de saciarme, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él y entonces pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-Finalmente eres mía pajarito- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte mientras bajaba del carruaje, había sido un largo viaje, estaba cansada, lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en tomar un baño.

-Este va a ser nuestro hogar- contesto Sir Clegane mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje. Vi todo sorprendida era un pequeño castillo, me quede maravillada observando, habíamos llegado casi de noche y los rayos del sol hacían que el prado pareciera mágico, justo como en mis sueños, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas -¿Te gusta?- pregunto él.

-Es muy hermoso- le respondí mientras sonreí.

-Ahora- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos, aquello me sorprendió tanto que abrí mis ojos tanto como pude y me sujete de sus hombros con fuerza temiendo caer a los suelos – es hora de consumar nuestro matrimonio pajarito- me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer con solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Con cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón?, comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza, ¿de verdad este hombre era mi espero, no era un sueño todo esto, ¿yo… yo verdaderamente estaría por el resto de mis días con alguien como el?.

Camino a paso rápido por la casa, no se me permitió siquiera disfrutar de la vista _``más tarde lo hare´´_ pensé por un instante, Sir Sandor subió por unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta que llegamos a un pasillo que daba a lo que parecía ser nuestra habitación, mi cuerpo parecía para el como una pluma con su otra mano abrió la perilla y con su pierna de una patada cerró la puerta.

-Esta es nuestra habitación- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama y dejaba mi cuerpo – Puedes darte un baño si deseas ya lo han preparado- me informo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me quede por algunos instantes observándola, era hermosa, la cama era amplia cubierta de sábanas blancas que la adornaban, las ventanas eran tan amplias como las de mi hogar cubiertas por telas negras que no dejaban que los últimos rayos de luz se colaran, en el suelo rocoso pieles suaves le cubrían de la frialdad, la habitación se sentía cálida y el olor a diferentes esencias inundaba mis narices, era perfecta. Decidida, después de aquel largo viaje me introduje en el cuarto de baño donde estuve por un tiempo, lavé cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Luego de aquel descanso tomé una prenda para secar mi cuerpo y finalmente me vestí con mis ropas de dormir un pequeño vestido de seda blanca que llegaba hasta debajo de mis rodillas para después colocarme mi bata que cubría mi cuerpo por completo, fue entonces cuando decidí salir de la habitación para encontrarme con Sir Clegane.

-¿Ya estás aquí?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Veo que tú también Sansa- respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a paso lento hacia mí, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por unas mas cómodas, una camisa blanca que cubría su cuerpo, unos pantalones sueltos y sus cabellos mojados que se movían en sincronía con sus movimientos – No te lo dije antes, pero, te veías hermosa en tu vestida de novia- confeso con su tono de voz tosco mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

-Gracias Sir- respondí mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas debido a sus palabras – usted se veía muy apuesto en ese traje negro que vestía- el solo sonrió ante mi comentario y de un movimiento rápido tomo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-No te alarmes- dijo de inmediato mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la cama – pero prepárate pajarito, porque esta noche no te dejare escapar- me susurro al oído.

-Sir Clegane- dije sin poder evitar la vergüenza ante sus palabras, él se limitó a seguir en dirección a la cama mientras colocaba con gentileza mi cuerpo sobre la superficie cálida y suave de la cama, pronto se colocó sobre mi dejando que su cuerpo me cubierta por completo, yo sabía lo que seguía, lo sabía y en el fondo estaba asustada, aterrada yo no había estado con nadie desde lo que había pasado con ese hombre, el miedo me invadió.

-¿Qué sucede pajarito?- pregunto mientras besaba mi frente y me veía a los ojos, fue en ese momento que a pesar de lo que sentía, decidí que todo estaría bien, él no era Ramsey – Sabes que no me detendré- me confeso mientras su boca buscaba con desesperación la mía, sus labios tenían ese ligero sabor a menta, sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo sobre aquellas telas que aún lo cubrían, pronto sentí como una mordida en la comisura de los labios me obligo a entre abrir mis labios, su lengua entro sin permiso en mi cavidad recorriendo cada rincón, tomando hasta el último de mis suspiros, sentía que mis sentidos se nublaban, necesitaba aire, golpe con fuerza su pecho intentando alejarlo pero era inútil, él era tan voraz, con cada caricia que me daba con la forma en que su boca reclamaba la mía, Yo…

-Sandor- dije su nombre con dificultad cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba, que el aire me faltaba y que mi corazón saldría de su lugar –Más …Ma…Más lento- le pedí avergonzada.

-Te advertí que no me detendría…- me informo.

* * *

 **SANDOR POV**

Había conseguido que la dama de las nieves aceptara mi propuesta, logre conseguir que se uniera a mí, acepto compartir el resto de sus días con alguien como yo y ahora después de tanto finalmente consumaríamos todo.

-Sandor- dijo su mi nombre con dificultad cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba, que el aire me faltaba, en ese momento con solo escucharla articular mi nombre de aquella manera me hacía querer tomarla de una sola vez. –Más …Ma…Más lento- me pedí avergonzada.

-Te advertí que no me detendría…- le informe mientras comenzaba depositas pequeños besos en su cuello blanco, dando pequeños mordiscos, disfrutando de aquello que por derecho me pertenecía. De un movimiento rápido arranque las telas que cubrían su cuerpo dejándola totalmente expuesta, lucia tan hermosa, su piel blanca como las nieves del norte, sus ojos azules me miraban con vergüenza mientras sin éxito alguno sus manos intentaba cubrir su cuerpo, tome sus manos y las coloque juste arriba de su cabeza impidiéndole que me bloqueara la vista, lleve mi boca a uno de sus senos y comencé a succionarlo mientras escapaba como de sus labios comenzaban a salir pequeños sonidos que eran música para mis oídos, ella se mordía los labios intentando sin éxito bloquear aquello, poco a poco solté sus manos mientras continuaba depositando besos en sus pechos para después descender hasta su vientre y regresas a sus labios que buscaba devorar con fiereza, sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos mientras yo deslizaba mi mano izquierda por su cintura hasta llegar a su entre pierna, sentí su cuerpo contraerse ante el roce de mis manos muy cerca de su feminidad, su pecho desnudo roso con el mío, me aleje por algunos segundos buscando deshacerme de la camisa que me estorbaba.

-Eres tan hermosa- le susurre mientras buscaba nuevamente unir nuestros labios, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, sus ojos azules cristalizados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rudeza, todo en ella era perfecta, de nuevo deje que mis manos llegaran hasta su intimidad y sin aviso introduje dentro de ella uno de mis dedos, su espalda se arqueo pegando sus suaves pechos al mío mientras sujetaba mis hombros con fuerza, bese su cuello mientras dejaba que mis dedos hicieran lo suyo dentro de su cavidad, pequeños suspiros salían de vez en cuando de su boca, mientras yo me dedicaba a degustar de sus suaves pechos, los lambia, probaba y succionaba, era al final capaz de probar el fruto prohibido. Entonces sentí como aquel liquido rodeaba mis dedos y lo supe, ella estaba lista para recibirme, de un movimiento rápido me deshice de mis pantalones dejado expuesta mi virilidad que desde hacía tiempo pedía ser liberada, Sansa miro hacia abajo y abrió sus ojos un poco alarmada.

-Está bien- le susurre al oído mientras ponía sus piernas a los costados de mi cadera acomodando mi gran erección en su entrada- vamos a hacerlo rápido- le asegure.

-Solo hazlo- me pidió con la voz entrecortada mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y era ella quien me besaba, sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, en tanto que yo aprovechaba su distracción para sumirme en su interior y entonces de una embestida entre por completo, un grito se ahogó en medio de nuestros besos, eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a entrar y salir de ella sin piedad, sentía sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda con fuerza mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mis caderas, la besaba con ferocidad degustando de sus labios que sabían a cereza, sus manos acariciaban mis hombros, mi cuello y después se detenían en mis hombros donde se sujetaba con fuerza como si un potro cabalgara, entraba y salía de su interior sin piedad, sintiéndome victorioso de ser quien ahora tenía a esa mujer, a la dama del hierro, a la señora del norte. Al poco tiempo sentí como aquella sensación de que estaba a punto de terminar se hacía a cada instante más presente, respiraba con dificultad mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello besándolo y ocasionalmente mordiendo la piel blanca de la zona que comenzaba a sonrojarse, era consiente que estaba a punto de terminar, incluso ella sentía sus paredes interiores aprisionando mi miembro, haciendo que la sensación fuera más placentera entre y Salí de su interior tantas veces hasta que finalmente sentí como un líquido salía de mi interior para verterse en ella, poco a poco Salí de su interior mientras veía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y sus cabellos rojizos esparcidos por la cama, con cuidado me coloque a su lado y coloque su cuerpo sobre el mío dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho, tome una sábana y nos cubrí a ambos con ella, ninguno de los dos dijo nada yo la admiraba mientras ella continuaba con sus ojos azules cerrados, respirando con dificultad, su mano acariciaba mi pecho, nadie dijo nada, no era necesario ahora ella lo sabía.

-Eres mía- le susurre mientras acariciaba su espalda y observaba como su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta hasta indicarme que finalmente había caído en un sueño profundo –Buena chica-.

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

-Edd, ven aquí- gritaba Sansa mientras el pequeño de dos años corría de un lado a otro

-Deberías dejarlo- le susurre mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos – quizá sea hora de que tenga un hermanito- dije con un tono de voz que dejaba claras mis intenciones

-Sandor- me llamo con el rostro completamente sonrojado, no pude evitar sonreír por sus reacciones, era como la primera vez, aun con el paso de los años seguía conservando la inocencia de una doncella como ella.

-Olvídate de dormir esta noche Sansa-


End file.
